I Wanna Life
by Star12UC
Summary: SINO. Penuntun arwah. Dia menolong manusia dan terjebak di dunia mereka. Sempat menginginkan kehidupan namun saat merasakan sendiri bagaimana pahitnya hidup itu . . . Dia ingin kembali . . . Adakah jalannya? Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya?


**I Wanna Life**

Main Cast : SJ Member and Other

Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa akan tetapi cerita ini mutlak milik saya dan CHO KYUHYUN itu SUAMI saya kkkkk XD

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy and Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), ngasal, imajinasi berlebihan.

Summary : SINO. Penuntun arwah. Dia menolong manusia dan terjebak disana. Sempat menginginkan kehidupan namun saat merasakan sendiri bagaimana pahitnya hidup itu . . . Dia ingin kembali . . . Adakah jalannya? Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya?

.

.

.

**NB : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea yang saya tidak tahu judulnya *plak!**

**Jadi, jika merasa beberapa adegan disini sama, itu bukan berarti saya memplagiat . . . saya hanya harus membuatnya seperti itu demi kelangsungan cerita ke depannya . . . Mengubah cerita romance jadi Brothership itu cukup susah. Jadi tolong dihargai, jika ada yang keberatan silahkan oret-oret di kolom review dan jika alasan anda kuat maka saya bersedia menghapus cerita ini . . .**

**Sekali lagi saya tekankan, cerita ini akan berjalan sesuai imajinasi saya ke depannya dan tidak akan sama dengan drama Korea yang saya tonton . . . Sekian, terimakasih . . .**

**Oiya, satu hal lagi . . . segala sebutan nama-nama yang aneh dalam cerita ini murni karangan jadi chingu tidak perlu repot-repot mencari di google karena akan sia-sia XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Don't Like? Please go away from here

Gumawo, SarangKYU~

Happy Reading

.

.

Kematian.

Satu kata yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia-manusia serakah yang berdosa. Tak jarang juga akan menjadi hal yang paling tidak diinginkan mereka yang belum dapat menerima ajalnya. Mereka yang belum rela meninggalkan hartanya, keluarganya, segalanya . . . Mereka yang belum mencapai kepuasan dunia . . . Menyedihkan, padahal jika saja mereka tahu . . . Kehidupan mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dunia kami . . . Jauh lebih baik dari kehidupan penuh dosa seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ini . . . Sepertinya bunuh diri . . ."

Anak itu menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya dengan raut kesal yang sangat kentara. Dia kemudian menerima malas-malasan buku tebal berwarna merah kelam yang baru saja disodorkan oleh sosok tinggi itu. Melihat wajah kesal itu, sosok tinggi berparas tampan itu tersenyum lucu. Anak dihadapannya itu kemudian memeluk buku merah itu erat lalu menatap matanya malas.

"Wae? Bukankah sudah biasa?"tanya-nya lembut, membuat sosok dihadapannya semakin merengut.

"Justru itu, aku bosan menangani roh bunuh diri . . ." aku-nya sebal. Sosok tinggi itu mengulurkan tangan mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"SINO-Kyu masih terlalu muda untuk menangani 'Buku hitam' . . . Terlalu berbahaya . . ." ujar sosok itu lembut, membuat anak yang dipanggilnya 'SINO-Kyu' itu semakin merengut.

"Aku sudah 1700 tahun hyung, apanya yang muda . . ." sahutnya kesal.

"Tapi, dalam umur manusia kau masih 17tahun Kyu. Nanti, setelah umurmu genap 2000 tahun, aku akan mempertimbangkan Roh mana yang akan kau tangani . . . Untuk saat ini, Kyu harus puas dengan Buku Merah dulu . . ." balas sosok itu lagi, SINO-Kyu hanya mendengus malas mendengarnya.

"Arra, aku pergi Zhoumi-hyung" ujarnya pelan. Sosok bernama Zhoumi itu mengangguk, tepat saat itu juga sinar biru terang menyilaukan matanya membuat sosok SINO-Kyu menghilang.

.

.

.

SINO. Kami kumpulan para penuntun arwah. Mengantar mereka ke surga atau ke neraka. Manusia, sosok makhluk yang selalu membuatku iri. Panas, dingin, asam, asin, manis, pahit . . . aku ingin merasakan semua hal itu tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Kami SINO . . . punya perasaan marah, kesal, bahagia, senang dan segala hal yang bisa diimpikan tapi kami tidak bisa mengecap apa-apa, semacam mati rasa. Kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bersenang-senang, singkatnya . . . kami tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan itu.

Hidup kami hanya bergantung pada satu hal, BUKU. Sejenis catatan amal baik dan juga amal buruk yang dapat berubah warna setiap waktu. Pertama, Buku Putih . . . buku yang dipenuhi oleh amal baik. Orang ini akan kami antarkan pada malaikat surga. Dia akan jadi orang yang sangat beruntung. Kedua, Buku Merah, ini adalah buku mereka yang mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri atau dibunuh, yang paling menyedihkan dan paling mudah ditangani. Kami tidak perlu mengantar mereka kemana-mana, tugas kami hanya menjemput sebagian roh mereka dan meninggalkan sebagiannya lagi. Ini metode hukuman yang kami berikan pada mereka dan inilah yang menyebabkan adanya arwah gentayangan. Ck, roh ini yang paling menyedihkan . . . penuh rasa penyesalan dan putus asa. Buku tekakhir, Buku Hitam . . . yang paling mengerikan. Kenapa? Karena tak jarang kami harus bertarung dengan roh-roh jahat seperti itu hanya untuk membawa mereka ke neraka. Meyusahkan memang tapi itu adalah hal yang aku inginkan. Tanya lagi kenapa? Karena, saat kau berhasil mengantarkan 1000 arwah jahat ke neraka maka kau diizinkan meminta satu hal pada AKAI, pemimpin kami . . . dan satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah . . .

"Kehidupan yang sesungguhnya . . ."

SINO-KyuHyun, umurku 1700tahun dan SINO-Zhoumi adalah pembimbingku. Aku menyelesaikan tugasku menjadi pembimbing manusia Buku Putih baru-baru ini, ck . . . pekerjaan mudah. Saat itulah aku minta tugasku dipersulit, namun aku harus puas hanya dengan menjadi pembimbing Buku Merah. Menyebalkan. Aku harus mendengar segala rengekan mereka, tangisan mereka, dan segala macam bentuk penyesalan mereka setelah mereka bunuh diri atau dibunuh. Tak jarang harus terjadi kejar-kejaran kekanakan yang membuatku kesal. Harusnya mereka sadar, mereka tidak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana. Seperti hari ini, aku diberi tugas menjemput seseorang yang akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Ck, menyedihkan . . . ini sebelumnya Buku Putih kan? Tapi karena dia memutuskan bunuh diri, bukunya jadi berubah warna . . . sayang sekali, padahal kau seharusnya ke surga . . ." Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya pelan di atas tembok yang menjadi pagar pembatas itu sambil meneliti Buku Merah dipangkuannya. Anak itu kemudian melirik ke bawah sana lalu menyeringai seram.

"Ada 25 lantai dan aku pastikan kalau dia lompat dari sini maka dia akan mati dengan tubuh hancur . . ." ujarnya meremehkan. Setelah itu tangannya bergerak memeriksa catatan kehidupan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan bunuh diri itu. Halaman pertama, data pribadi.

"Park Jung Soo . . . Saat ini 22tahun, panggilan Leeteuk. Ah, masih muda dan dia juga tampan . . ."puji Kyuhyun pada potret seseorang yang tercantum disana. Dia terus membaca hingga matanya membulat kagum.

"Eoh? Dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Lalu kenapa dia mau bunuh diri? Perusahaannya bangkut? Anni, disini tertulis kalau hartanya itu banyak sekali, perusahaannya juga baik-baik saja . . . apa alasannya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersemangat, dia membalik buku lalu membuka halaman terakhir. Disana, alasan sosok itu bunuh diri tertulis dengan ejaan yang tebal.

"Appanya? Mwo? Apa maksudnya? Alasannya mati adalah appa-nya? Bagaimana bisa begitu?" serunya kaget sekaligus tampak tidak terima.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki yang pelan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun menutup lalu memeluk kembali bukunya kemudian menatap sosok yang perlahan mendekat ke sisinya. Dia memperhatikannya, sosok Park Jung Soo itu kini berdiri disisinya. Hanya berjarak kira-kira satu meter darinya. Sosok itu menengadah, menatap langit yang mendung lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Jung Soo-shi . . . kau sempurna, punya segalanya . . . tapi kau mau bunuh diri, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang jelas saja tidak dapat didengar oleh sosok itu. Dia mendengus kasar lalu berdiri di atas pagar pembatas itu kemudian berjalan mendekat pada sosok Jungsoo. Namja dengan pakaian formal ala direktur itu tampak kacau, dia berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya merah, kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan Kyuhyun bahkan dapat melihat bekas lelehan air mata disana. Sino muda itu kembali menggeleng prihatin karenanya.

"Haaah . . . baiklah, kajja . . . mari cepat kita selesaikan ini . . ." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Dia mendudukkan diri tepat di sisi Jungsoo yang sedang mencoba menaiki pagar pembatas itu. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam hingga tubuh tinggi itu sudah berhasil berdiri tenang di sisinya.

"Hae-ah . . ." Kyuhyun mendelik, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungsoo saat mendengar lirihan pedih itu. Dia menatap wajah namja itu, terlihat menyakitkan.

"Hae? Nugu?" Kyuhyun kembali penasaran dan membuka lembaran Buku Merah itu lalu tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Park Dong Hae, adikmu ternyata . . ." dia kembali mengangguk-angguk sendiri karenanya.

"Mian . . . hyung harus meninggalkanmu seperti ini . . . Mianhae, Hae-ah . . . Mian . . ." sosok Park Jung Soo itu kembali menangis dan terisak. Kyuhyun yang menatapnya ikut prihatin, dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jung Soo yang tentu saja tidak benar-benar sampai menyentuhnya.

"Arra, aku tahu kau berat melakukan ini Jung Soo-shi tapi bisakan kita percepat ini? Aku mulai bosan . . ." ujarnya lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"HYUNG!"

Suara itu mengagetkannya dan Jung Soo. Manusia di sampingnya itu reflek berbalik dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, tangannya reflek terulur menangkap tangan Jung Soo yang tampak berusaha menggapai-gapai udara dan . . .

TAP.

Dapat . . . dia menggenggamnya . . .

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat merasakan hangat genggaman tangan itu. Sino muda itu baru sadar dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dia menatap Jung Soo yang juga menatapnya dengan mata luar biasa terkejut namun itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik karena mereka harus kembali terkejut dengan alasan yang lain. Mereka jatuh . . . dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun tidak percaya adalah . . . dia juga ikut tertarik, singkatnya . . . mereka terjatuh bersama . . .

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat tubuhnya dan Jung Soo seolah meluncur kencang di udara. Sino muda itu masih terlalu terkejut akan apa yang terjadi sampai sebuah teriakan di dengarnya. Teriakan itu seolah memaksanya bertindak.

"KYUHYUN!"

DEG.

'Zhou-hyung . . .' mata Kyuhyun terbelalak dan segera saja dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Cahaya biru terang berpendar menyelimutinya dan juga Jung Soo yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Saat cahaya itu semakin tersebar dan juga semakin menyilaukan hingga seolah membungkus mereka, Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo memejamkan mata kuat. Perlahan, cahaya itu pun lenyap bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka yang juga ikut menghilang di udara. Tepat beberapa puluh meter lagi sebelum menghantam tanah.

"HYUNG!" namja itu melirik ke bawah sana dan terheran-heran saat matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata itu tak menemukan apa-apa di bawah sana. Tidak dengan ribut-ribut orang-orang yang berkumpul dan tentu saja tidak pula dengan jasad hyung-nya yang jelas-jelas dilihatnya terjatuh tadi. Di bawah sana masih tenang, dengan beberapa orang yang tampak kecil dari atas sini. Orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu. Dengan cepat namja itu menghapus kasar air matanya, dia segera berlari untuk turun ke bawah sana dan memastikan penglihatannya. Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara keras itu terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang luas. Tubuh Kyuhyun dan Jung Soo baru saja muncul di udara lalu terhempas cukup kuat ke lantai membuat dua orang itu merintih sakit dan reflek bergulingan disana sambil mengaduh.

"Aaakhhh sakiiit!" suara Jung Soo yang lebih dulu terdengar, namja itu memeluk lengannya yang tadi terhempas lebih dahulu. Sepertinya lengannya itu perlu di gips nanti, tebaknya.

"Uuukkkhh . . ." suara rintihan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dia melirik sosok anak kecil berpakaian aneh di sisinya. Dahinya berkerut seolah berfikir lalu matanya segera saja melebar tak percaya saat memori beberapa saat yang lalu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Peristiwa aneh yang membuatnya merinding.

"Siapa kau?" teriaknya takut dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia masih tergeletak dan merintih sakit disana. Tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Cukup lama namja itu masih betah dengan posisi siaganya saat menyadari satu hal.

"Ini . . . kamarku?" gumamnya tak percaya saat menatap ke sekelilingnya.

"Uuukkkhhh . . . Z-zhou-hyung . . . to-long . . .nnggg . . ." rintihan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jung Soo terpaku saat melihat sosok anak kecill itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dengan mata yang terpejam kuat. Ini membuatnya sadar, kalau setidaknya anak itu tidak berbahaya untuk saat ini. Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hei, gwenchana? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jung Soo menyeret tubuhnya mendekat dan menatap wajah itu lekat. Tangannya yang tidak terluka itu terangkat mengusap dahi Kyuhyun yang berkerut dan matanya melebar.

"Isshh panas sekali, dokter! Aku harus panggil dokter!" Jung Soo segera berdiri, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa membuat maid yang bertugas terkejut dan terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Muda?"

"Kapan dia pulang? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

Mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik yang di dengarnya, namja itu meraih telepon dan segera menghubungi nomor seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Shin ahjusshi, cepat kemari . . . errr, adik temanku sakit . . . Ppalli!"

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?" suara tinggi Donghae membuat maid disana menunduk takut. Salah satu dari mereka membuka tangan dan mengarahkannya ke lantai atas kemudian berujar.

"Tuan muda Leeteuk ada di kamarnya tuan . . ." jawaban itu membuat Donghae lantas melangkah lebar tanpa basa-basi menaiki tangga. Dia terlihat begitu marah.

CLEK.

Pintu itu terbuka tepat saat Donghae sudah berada di depannya. Alisnya bertaut saat pamannya keluar dari sana, lengkap dengan pakaian dokter dan juga tas perlengkapannya. Namja itu terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ah, Hae-ah . . . kau disini? Tidak sekolah?" Shin ahjusshi memeluknya singkat lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Donghae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa yang sakit ahjusshi? Hyung? Bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Hyung-ku tidak mati kan?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat dahi Dokter Shin berkerut, terutama bagian kaliamat 'mati' tadi.

"Eoh? Apa terjatuh dari tempat tidur bisa menyebabkan kematian? Hm . . . aku tidak tahu kalau bagian yang itu . . . Teuk baik-baik saja, aku sudah mengobati tangannya. Sebaliknya, adik teman hyung-mu itu yang parah . . . demamnya tinggi sekali tapi aku sudah memeriksa dan memberinya obat . . ." gantian Donghae yang terheran-heran saat mendengar hal itu. Apa jatuh dari gedung 25 lantai itu bisa disamakan dengan jatuh dari tempat tidur? Dan lagi . . . siapa tadi? Adik teman Leeteuk? Sejak kapan Leeteuk mau membawa Changmin masuk ke kamarnya? Tidak kah bocah itu akan mengacau nanti?

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, masuklah . . ." Donghae membungkuk sopan saat Dokter Shin berlalu. Anak itu kemudian menatap lama pintu kayu dihadapannya sambil berfikir. Ini aneh . . .

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku baru saja bermimpi?" gumamnya sebelum meraih knop pintu dan membukanya.

CLEK.

"Hyung! Kau-"

"Sssstttt" Donghae bungkam. Leeteuk mengisyaratkan agar dia diam. Namja itu merengut namun dia menurut saat Leeteuk memintanya mendekat. Saat itulah, Donghae dapat melihat sosok orang lain yang ada di kamar hyung-nya. Seorang anak dengan wajah tampan yang kini terbaring di ranjang besar hyungnya dengan tangan yang di infus. Rambutnya coklat kemerahan dengan hidung mandung, bibir tebal dan bulu-bulu mata yang lentik juga kulit putih bersihnya. Tampak seperti boneka porselin yang menggemaskan, apalagi wajahnya yang terlelap terlihat damai dan enak dipandang.

"Aku tidak tahu dia makhluk apa . . ." gumaman Leeteuk membuat Donghae menatap kakaknya itu aneh.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. Leeteuk yang tersadar langsung menggeleng pelan dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Anni, bukan apa-apa . . . hanya saja, dia . . ."

"Terlalu menggemaskan! Nugu? Dia adik teman-mu yang mana? Ahjusshi bilang dia adik teman-mu? Benarkah? Kau tidak menculik anak orang kan?" pertanyaan bersemangat Donghae itu membuatnya meringis. Dia tidak tahu mau menjawab apa . . .

"Hae, aku-"

"Eoh? Dia bangun hyung!" pekikan Donghae membuat Leeteuk terkejut dan reflek menarik lengan Donghae menjauh dari ranjang. Lebih tepatnya, menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang mulai membuak matanya perlahan. Donghae menatap hyung-nya heran, saat itulah dia sadar kalau tangan kiri Leeteuk sudah di gips.

"nggghh . . ." dengungan samar yang terdengar sakit itu kembali membuat Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. Anak itu ingin mendekat lagi namun tertahan karena Leeteuk menahan lengannya cukup kuat.

"Yah hyung! Ada apa dengan mu? Dia bangun . . ." ujar Donghae sambil mendesis tak mengerti.

"Jangan mendekat Hae! Dia bukan manusia!"

"He?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk aneh. Dia melepas cengkraman Leeteuk dari tangannya sedikit kasar agar hyung-nya itu tersadar.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat . . . Mungkin pikiranmu mulai kacau karena Appa . . ."ujarnya dengan tatapan sinis yang kentara antara kasihan atau prihatin.

"Hae . . ." Leeteuk hanya bisa diam saat Donghae sudah mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan naik kesana. Adiknya itu tampak menatap sosok Kyuhyun dengan segala rasa penasarannya.

"Hei . . . Kau bangun?" ujarnya lembut menunggu mata itu membuka sempurna. Dan saat Donghae sudah tersenyum manis menanti bola mata itu menatap ke arahnya, senyumnya hilang saat melihat kedua bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah itu . . .

DEG.

"H-h-hyung . . . Dia ini, apa?" suara Donghae yang bergetar itu membuat Leeteuk was-was dan ikut mendekat. Saat itulah, matanya kembali melebar karena terkejut.

"Dia . . . matanya ini . . . kenapa?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai . . . apa kabar? Happy New Year yaaa . . . Mari lupakan segala kepahitan di tahun lalu dan ciptakan segala kenangan berharga di tahun ini . . .

Miaaaaan jangan gampar sayaaaaa . . . Oke, saya tahu seharusnya saya update 'All Is Well, Saeng' kan? Tenang aja, bakal update kok tapi yaa bukan sekarang kkkkk XD

Lagi pengen nulis cerita fantasi dimana Kyukyu punya magic dan lagi-lagi bakalan kesiksa *smirk

Dan cerita ini terfikir begitu saja setelah saya nonton epoisode pertama sebuah drama korea di laptop teman saya :3 Terimakasih padanya atas inspirasi mendadak ini . . .

Gak banyak bicara lagi . . . saya butuh review, dukungan, masukan dan kritik sebanyak-banyaknya dari chingu semuaaaaa . . .

Bakalan ada satu cerita baru lagi yang bakal saya publish dalam waktu dekat, mengingat A.I.W.S sudah mendekati yang namanya istilah END dalam pengetikan namun masih butuh waktu dalam publish-nya XD

**So . . . REVIEW PLEASE . . .**

Apa cerita ini mau dilanjut atau tidaaaaaak?

LOVE YAAAA^^


End file.
